


Growing up Opie

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Growing Up Opie [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Growing Up Creepie (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Macabre, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A Mexican Horror version of Growing Up Creepie about a girl who was raised by ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm MarimenCarmen2 and I'm making a mexican horror fanfiction called Growing up Opie.

It is similar to Growing up Creepie.

It's about a girl who was raised by ghosts.

This maybe too scary for young readers

 

Hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

A teenage girl with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red cat hat, black dress, striped purple stockings and black mary Jane shoes. Her name is Opie.

She reads a poem which scares her classmates.

School bell rings

Everyone running out of class

Opie walked home from school

"Opie's home!"

The ghostly twins hugged Opie.


End file.
